


i'm in a box (but I'm the one who locked me in)

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: And Josie is looking at them, F/F, Josie is stuck in her own mind, it's basically the fight scene between Hope and Dark Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Josie wanders around a foggy version of Mystic Falls and watches helplessly as her dark self creates chaos in her life.Then, her dark self picks a fight with Hope, and the scene isn't as foggy as the others. The conversation is loud and clear.When Hope tries to reach out to the real Josie, she achieves her goal. Josie has a chance to take over her life.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	i'm in a box (but I'm the one who locked me in)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I got asked on Tumblr to write about Josie's thoughts while Dark Josie is occupying her body. 
> 
> I decided to do it with the fight scene between Hope and Josie because... I'm a hopeless Hosie shipper.
> 
> Enjoy!

It feels like she's been in a dream since the black magic invaded her. She's been wandering around a foggy version of Mystic Falls for days now. At first, it was a couple of minutes, then a couple of hours, but now she can't escape it anymore. No one is there with her, and she feels so alone. Of course she tried to find her way back to the real world, but everytime she thinks she found the right door, it leads nowhere. 

She manages to hear bits of conversations sometimes. She's aware of some things. Sometimes, she'd walk into a room and a scene would play out in front of her. She tried to talk, she tried to scream, but nobody hears her. 

When she tries to touch someone, or something, the fog gets more present and the scene disappears, leaving her alone again. So, she's left to helplessly watch as her dark self brings chaos to the school. 

One time, she walks into the gym and stops breathing. There's a sign on the wall that reads "Happy Merge Day", and her dark self is evilly smiling at Lizzie and Hope.

Josie realises what her dark persona is intending to do and it scares her. She wants to help, she wants to stop herself, but she can't. Nothing works. 

Then, she thinks about how when she walks into a room, some scenes appear. Maybe if she opens the right door, she could find her way back. Take control over her body and her life again. 

So Josie runs and opens every door she can find. More often than not, there's nothing behind the doors. Sometimes a scene waits for her, but she forces herself to keep going, to keep opening new doors. But after a moment, she ends up in the gym again. It's like she's meant to be there, it's magnetic. And she soon understands why. 

Hope is fighting her dark self in the middle of the gym.

"This isn't any fun, you're not even fighting back." She hears Dark Josie say with venom.

The real Josie quickly looks back down to Hope.

"Neither are you." Hope says through gritted teeth. "I know that you're in there Josie." Hope adds as she gets up.

The brunette's eyes go wide, for once the conversation is loud and clear. She tries to scream, but her dark self immediately fights back.

"Give it up Hope…" Dark Josie says lowly. "What's it gonna take to get through your thick wolf skull that I'm Josie now."

Josie's eyes go wide when her dark self says a fire spell before throwing a fire ball at the tribrid. Hope easily avoid the attack, and throws dark Josie against the ropes around their fighting area. Josie's whole body is tense, and she's just so scared for her friend. She knows Hope can definitely defend herself, but the dark magic currently filling her body gives her dark persona an advantage. 

"You are not Josie." Hope insists. "I know that you think that she's weak, but I know the truth. She's strong." Hope's voice almost breaks, and once again, the tribrid talks directly to the girl trapped inside her own mind. "You're strong. No one could shoulder the burdens that you carry."

The brunette feels the tears on her cheeks. Hope still believes in her. Even after everything her dark self did today, Hope still thinks Josie is strong. She still believes her real self could take over.

"And you're always there for your friends when they need you, so please Josie, we need you right now." Hope says, her eyes filled with desesparation and hope.

Josie closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, she sees her dark self staring back at her. The Necromancer is talking to the dark haired girl, but she's not listening to him, her attention is on the real Josie. Her dark self's control is wavering, Josie can feel it. Dark Josie can see her, so maybe she can hear her too.

"This is my body, my life…" Josie says, walking towards her dark self. She only stops when she's centimeters away from her. "Give me my life back!" She screams.

"Shut up." Dark Josie says as she closes her eyes. And then she screams. "Everybody shut up!"

Everybody in the gym stop talking, cheering, and screaming. The room is silent.

The real Josie falls down on her knees in her own mind, her eyes closing with the fall. When she opens them again, she's in her real body, looking straight at Hope. The tribrid is more beautiful than ever, but maybe it's because Josie really sees her for the first time in more than a day.

"Hope?" Josie manages to say, but her voice is full of fear.

Josie knows she won't have control for long, actually she already feels it slipping through her fingers. 

Hope's face betrays her surprise. She doesn't seem to believe Josie really came back.

"Jo, is that you?" Hope says, barely above a whisper.

Before she has time to reply to the tribrid, her dark self takes back the little bit of control she had left. Her eyes roll back to the back of her head, and suddenly she's a spectator of her own life again. 

Dark Josie's eyes are pitch black, and she looks pissed for a second, before giving an evil smile to Hope.

"Did you really think that you'd be the one that would bring up my good side?" Her dark self says playfully.

Josie tries to scream again, but nothing comes out of her mouth this time. She wants to tell Hope she was there, for a second she was there. 

"I don't even think she likes you." Dark Josie adds with a pouty smile.

Josie wants to tell the tribrid she shouldn't listen to what's coming out of her mouth, that her dark self is lying. She knows why the dark version of herself decided to use those words. She knew it would not only hurt Hope, but it would hurt Josie too. After all, they're basically the same person, Dark Josie knows exactly how Josie feels about Hope Mikaelson.

The next spell coming out of dark Josie's mouth makes Hope levitate. The brunette's eyes widen as she understands what her dark self plans to do. Josie sinks to her knees. She screams and when it doesn't work, she starts to beg.

"Please, please don't do this!" Josie says through her tears. "Anything but this, please!"

The begging only seems to increase her dark self's desire to let Hope fall to her death.

"So, any last words for you tombstone?" Dark Josie says with a bored tone of voice.

"I know you're in there Josie. Fight!" Hope says.

Josie tries to steady herself, she needs to try again. For Hope. But before she has time to close her eyes again to try and gain some control over her body, her dark self hums and smirks, letting go of Hope. Josie runs to Hope even though she knows full well she won't be able to prevent her from being impaled.

Just as Hope hovers over the burned wood, her body stops. For a second, Josie doesn't understand. She looks back at her dark self, wondering if maybe she changed her mind, but Dark Josie looks as surprised as the real one. Then her sister's voice is heard, and Josie's heart fills with joy.

"I should have mentionned this earlier… but black really isn't your color."

Josie's relief is shared by Hope apparently, but her dark self looks pissed.

"You're late to your own funeral." Dark Josie says.

"No, I am right on time to kick your ass!"

Josie has never been rooting for her twin as much as she is now.


End file.
